


Underweight America

by Wolfhunter1425



Series: America Secrets [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Medical, Secrets, underweight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfhunter1425/pseuds/Wolfhunter1425
Summary: America... can't eat? (9th Secret From America's Secrets Series).





	Underweight America

Underweight America

He couldn't eat. Not a bite. The only thing he could do was watch. Watch as the other nations eat all the salty, sweet crunchy, soft and amazing food. America couldn't eat it. He could lick it, and taste it, just not eat it. His stomach was a black hole. If he swallowed it, the chewed up food would go nowhere! Even all the hamburgers he swallowed vanished.

So, he turned to liquid nutrients. They had to be injected. It was shot into a small spot on his ribs. Since he wasn't getting enough food, America was fairly skinny. If he actually ate all those hamburgers he tried to ear he would be as big as a sumo wrestler. So America used a pillow and strapped it on his stomach. It was all he could do. Either that or starve. He wouldn't die, just be hungry for a long time. So far, no one had found out. They just thought he was a fat, obese, food-loving American. Nothing would change.

The Great Eight meeting was starting. Germany had an announcement to make. They were mingling around, arguing, talking and laughing.

"Listen up! It came to my attention that we can actually get sick. We could possibly have diseases that were still not cured from the past. All of us will have a health examination for this meeting!" Germany told them. Choruses of groans were emitted.

"You will also have to show everyone your results." He added.

Another group of groans were emitted. A minute later, and they were being taken by doctors and nurses. America was led down the hall. They turned to a room filled with medical instruments.

"Strip down to your boxers." The doctor ordered.

He was already getting the gloves on. Using the instruments, the doctor poked and prodded. Nothing much was said. There was just a note on using the nutrients. No big differences from last month's check up. He had dreaded the results. America would have to show everyone all the things wrong with him. He left with the paper work in hand. They didn't let him keep the pillow. Now, he just looked like a stick. Groaning at what was to come, he went through the doors, seeing the rest of the G8 there.

England's health results were on the board. He was only about five feet tall, 150 pounds. Some brain damage and his tongue couldn't taste a thing. It did make sense, all the burnt scones must of fried his tongue.

"You are delusional! There's no magic dude!" America exclaimed.

"There is magic! Can't your bloody eyes see flying mint bunny?" England asked.

He only pointed at the air next to him. The other nations in the magic trio could probably also have the same amount of brain damage England did. France had a normal report. Germany had OCD. China had an average report. Russia had a little bit of split personality. Italy had an short term memory and ADHD. Japan was also normal, and just a bit underweight.

"America, it is your turn." Germany declared.

"He's probably overweight or obese." England smirked.

Germany put the result on the board.

"98 pounds? How are you that light? You eat tons of that monstrous food!" England exclaimed in surprise.

"You can't eat Amerqiue?" France asked.

"No, I have to use liquid food, yuck!" America admitted.

"Well, at least you don't starve." England grumbled.


End file.
